


Royal Glow

by Kiki242



Category: Pro Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-03-06 17:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13416216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiki242/pseuds/Kiki242
Summary: Series of Royal Glow one-shots





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Royal glow is cute and adorable, and snow is beautiful, especially in the eyes of someone who doesn't get the privilege to see it often. This story was inspired by these things and the fact that I have had the urge to write a holiday fic with these two. Please tell me what you think.

Charlotte looked up at the snow falling from the night sky, and sighed happily. It was worth it, saving coming to Charlotte for Christmas and spending Thanksgiving with Naomi’s family. The snowy weather had no chance in hell of occurring in her hometown, at that time, and seeing Naomi’s wonderous expression at the weather was melting her heart and giving her butterflies.  Charlotte held her hand tighter and smiled down at Naomi as she tried to catch the snow. Naomi caught her staring and they stopped in their tracks. Naomi frowned at her in slight suspicion, “what?”

Charlotte smiled even more brightly and shook her head, “nothing, you’re just adorable, Glow”.

Naomi looked down in an almost bashful manner and grabbed Charlotte’s other hand, “who knew that the Queen could be so sweet?” she questioned, meeting the taller woman’s adoring gaze once again.

Charlotte shrugged slightly, tugging Naomi closer, “when she’s talking to a pretty girl”.

“She wasn’t so nice to a certain pretty girl a while ago,” Naomi retorted.

The Charlotte of today had enough decency to look ashamed as she thought back to her first days on Smackdown, “that was before she got to know that certain pretty girl, and she still had her head up her ass”.

Naomi chuckled at Charlotte’s honesty. She then marveled at how badly the two started off. Never in a million years would she have guessed that they would be friends, let alone girlfriends, spending the holidays with each other’s families. She also didn’t think she would ever get used to the way Charlotte looked at her, like she was the most remarkable thing on the planet.

A chilly wind then went blew through, causing Naomi to shiver. Charlotte wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her even closer, “Cold?” Charlotte asked playfully.

Naomi buried her face in Charlotte’s shoulder and nodded, “snow is beautiful and all, but I don’t think I will ever get used to this cold ass weather,” she replied, voice muffled.

Charlotte gave a throaty laugh; a sound Naomi would never stop loving. They then stood there in silence for a moment, just enjoying finally being alone, and being away from Charlotte’s surprisingly boisterous family. Charlotte was treated like the baby of the family by many of her relatives, which meant constant teasing about their relationship. Charlotte had not dared being caught displaying affection, Naomi didn’t deserve that kind of misery.

That also meant no sleeping in the same room, because Charlotte might’ve killed her brother, David, if he dared to utter anything inappropriate.

That line of thinking reminded Charlotte of something. She pulled back from the embrace slightly, to look down at Naomi, catching her attention. Charlotte then leaned down and gently pressed her lips against Naomi’s. The kiss started off gently at first, but it didn’t take long for it to pick up intensity and heat. It ended when Naomi felt Charlotte’s tongue probe hers, and decided that it would be best to stop before they got carried away. As she pulled away, Charlotte nipped at her bottom lip for good measure, causing her to shiver for more than the cold.

“We need to stop, Char,” she said softly, close enough for her lips nearly brushed Charlotte’s.

The blonde looked down at her with smoldering eyes, “I don’t want to”, she replied, huskier than usual. Charlotte was really beginning to feel the strain of the little privacy they had, and they were already pushing their luck before her family came out looking for them to rejoin the festivities. She still couldn’t help but to sigh dejectedly as Naomi backed away slightly, with their hands interlinked, putting some needed space between them.

Charlotte began to almost pout, something that caused Naomi to roll her eyes, “don’t pout, you big baby,” she said as they started walking again, holding hands.

“I believe this torture calls for pouting”.

“You’re the one who suggested we have separate rooms. We could’ve been discreet”.

Charlotte looked at her incredulously, “absolutely not. Dave would not have let it slide by at all, and would’ve said something that would’ve made me sock him.” There was also no telling the embarrassing encouraging remarks and looks she would’ve gotten from her father. /

 Naomi quirked an eyebrow at her, “like the things you’ve said about him and his wife have been innocent,”

“That’s different,” Charlotte argued.

“How so?” Naomi shot back.

“She’s been a part of the family for years, and you’re still in the early process of joining it.”

That caused Naomi to stop dead in her tracks and look at Charlotte in shock, who looked back at her with wide eyes as she realized what she said. They had only been dating for a handful of months, and being considered a part of each other’s families in any capacity, was something that hadn’t crossed Naomi’s mind. The meeting of each other’s families and most certainly spending the holidays with each other’s families was fast by her standards. But her family had been intent on meeting Charlotte due to how much she talked about her, and it was only fair for them to split the holidays.

Charlotte had happily agreed, and it was becoming apparent as to why. It had been a bit of an agreement that they would take things slow, something that Naomi had broken with inviting Charlotte to Thanksgiving, but Charlotte hadn’t cared.

She’d been ecstatic at the thought of spending such a big holiday with Naomi’s family. It was something to be considered fast, maybe, but Charlotte was a hopeless romantic, and the way she felt about Naomi equated to a three-worded sentence that she knew Naomi probably wasn’t ready for, and she couldn’t help herself with thinking about them being ultra-serious. It was something she tried to keep to herself, because Naomi wanted to take it step by step, something she agreed to because anything else would have been selfish (and she was really working on not being such a selfish person anymore, especially in regard to the people she care most about).

“Are you already considering me a part of your family, Charlotte?” Naomi asked softly.

Charlotte hesitated in answering, that look of uncertainty on Naomi’s face tying her stomach in knots, “Glow,” she began, trying to find the right words, her shoulders then dropped as she decided to be honest. “Naomi,” she tried again, “I have been thinking of that, and what it all entails. I can’t help it, I’ve always thought that if it feels right, then its right, I’m a hopeless romantic,” she explained with an uneasy shrug. “I know I was divorced twice before 30 but this is different”.

She grabbed Naomi’s hands again, her eyes shining brightly, “you’re definitely not like them, Glow. You’re beautiful inside and out, and I can’t help but to be crazy about you. I was crazy about you before we even started dating.”

Naomi’s gaze became tender as she reached up and cupped Charlotte’s cheek, “I’m pretty crazy about you too, you make me happy, and this fast pace we’ve been going has been much better than I would have imagined. But I still want to take things slow.”

Charlotte nodded, “I can do slow, I just don’t want to startle you or scare you off in some way.”

“You won’t, I think that I’m into this as much as you are but with more common sense,” Naomi joked with a smile. She then stood on her tip toes to give Charlotte a soft kiss. As they broke apart, another gust of cold wind swept through, causing Naomi to cuddle closer to Charlotte for warmth, drawing a soft laugh from Charlotte.

“God, I love the fact that you’re from Florida.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, this thing is looking to become a series of one-shots, no clue how many. This one was inspired by that picture of Charlotte staring at her title backstage. The one that wwe's twitter for some reason labeled as Charlotte being with her own friend, the title. I thought that was bs cause Becky and Naomi have fought the Riott Squad right alongside Charlotte.

Charlotte had been pensive lately, that was something that Naomi had noticed. Whatever she was brooding over, seemed to be becoming a bigger issue over time. To  the point that Charlotte seemed to be becoming distant almost, and that was what worried Naomi that most. Charlotte’s history with pulling herself away from the people close to her was less than stellar, and with her being the champion once again, Naomi couldn’t help but think that it was only a matter of time before Charlotte’s paranoia go the best of her, and she would do something stupid, like stabbing her and Becky in the back. But Naomi told herself that she was the one being paranoid, and that the Charlotte of today wouldn’t do such a thing, especially considering how the two of them have become so close over the past several months.

But those worries came roaring back to life, stronger than ever, when she discovered Charlotte backstage with her title sitting on a crate, staring at it in deep thought Her was brow furrowed, body posture tense, lips pulled into a frown. The entire picture of it made Naomi’s stomach turn into knots. There was no telling what Charlotte was thinking, or what she was willing to do, to ensure she kept her coveted championship.

“Charlotte, what are you doing?” Naomi questioned softy (and with a good dose of nerves), drawing the taller woman’s attention.

Charlotte turned to her, seemingly blinking away her thoughts before a soft, genuine smile crossed her features, “nothing, just thinking.”

“About?” Naomi inquired, walking closer to Charlotte.

Charlotte shot a glance back at the title, as though gathering her thoughts. Her silence made Naomi feel even more nervous and worried, and she pondered if she should cut off all ties with her, before Charlotte could get the chance to. But that would be easier said than done, as she did genuinely like Charlotte. She enjoyed spending time with her, and if she was completely honest with herself, she could admit that there was _something_ between them, at least on her end. She more than enjoyed spending time with Charlotte, she looked forward to it, looked forward to seeing her smile and feeling giddy every time one of Charlotte’s bright grins were directed at her.

When Charlotte finally looked back at Naomi, her eyes seemed troubled and Naomi prepared herself for the worst, but what she got was quite the surprise, “I was just thinking that maybe this title isn’t worth it.”

Shock hit Naomi like a lightning bolt, her mouth fell open as she struggled for the right words. “What do you mean?” she asked eventually, coming closer to Charlotte.

The tall blonde sighed deeply, seemingly becoming even sadder, “when you were champion,” she began, “I was just dying to get my shot at you, the right way,” she seemed quick to add when Naomi made a face, “but now I’m just so worried.”

“About what?”

Charlotte hesitated, breaking eye contact with Naomi momentarily, “about you and Becky. I’ve been terrified of someone hurting either of you to get to me, and they have. Becky’s out on the sidelines and, God, what Riott Squad did to you…….” She trialed off, closing her eyes and seemingly grimacing at the memory. Naomi herself had flashbacks to the painful attack.

“I was so scared, Glow. Seeing you on that stretcher made me sick to my stomach,” Charlotte explained, emotion seeping into her voice.

“That wasn’t your fault. Had I been champion, they would have done the same thing to you”, Naomi replied softly.

Charlotte nodded, “maybe but it’s still my fault. There’s a target on your back because of me,”

“There’s a target on my back because a group of assholes put it there,” Naomi corrected.

“Because you’re friends with the champion,” Charlotte shot back.

Naomi huffed and shook her head in disbelief, Charlotte’s thought process baffling her. But something within Naomi melted at the whole thing. “I appreciate your concern but it’s ridiculous, what are you going to do? Vacate the title?”

Charlotte looked down at her feet and shook her head, “no but the thought did cross my mind, right after the stairs thing,” Charlotte once again looked to be disturbed reminiscing about the incident.

Such a thing was unheard of in their business, and such a thing coming from a woman who made a reputation of hurting, maiming, and betraying people to stay champion multiplied that by tenfold. It was deeply moving, and may have made Naomi fall for the blonde even more than she already was “That’s probably one of the most selfless things someone could do in this business,”

Charlotte met her gaze again and gave a sheepish shrug, “it was only a fleeting thought while I waited for you at the hospital. Like I said, I was scared,” a blush suddenly made its way across her features, but it didn’t deter the emotional, intense look in Charlotte’s eyes “I would do anything to protect you, Glow.”

Naomi herself began to feel uncomfortable, catching the insinuation Charlotte’s words, making he take a step away from Charlotte. Naomi could tell that Charlotte noticed, if the flash of hurt in her eyes was something to go by, something she looked to correct. “Charlotte,” Naomi began, but was cut off.

“You don’t have to say anything, and I don’t expect you to feel the same way,” Charlotte interjected quickly, “I just want you to know that I care about you.”

 Naomi was rendered speechless yet again. It was a lot to take in, Charlotte’s anxiety over the stress of being champion, and her admission of her feelings. Toppled with how confuddled Naomi was about her own feelings for Charlotte, it left her head spinning.

Despite what she said, Naomi’s silence seemed to disturb Charlotte. That hurtful look returned, worse this time. he ended up quickly turning to grab her belt and mumbling about how she would see Naomi later, making an attempt to dash past Naomi. She was stopped by Naomi grabbing her by the arm.

Charlotte turned to her with a look of fear and hope, “Glow, you really don’t have to-”

“Charlotte, just listen,” Naomi cut in. The blonde swallowed thickly, looking torn between staying or running away. In the end, she decided to stay, giving Naomi a curt nod. Her form remained tense, as though on the brink of making a run for it, and she also had a hard time of holding Naomi’s gaze.

Naomi heaved deeply, gathering her thoughts and trying to get a hold of the butterflies running rampant through her stomach. This was a conversation she didn’t think she was going to have anytime soon, at least until she could sort out her feelings for Charlotte. She grabbed both of Charlotte’s hands, running her thumb over Charlotte’s knuckles. That had the desired effect with some of the tension visibly leaving Charlotte’s body.

“You and I, we’ve become really close lately, especially with Becky being injured and us having to rely upon each other even more,” Naomi began, and a look of hope sprung up in Charlotte’s eyes, causing Naomi to smile softly. “I have enjoyed every second spent getting to know you and getting around the queen persona.”

“I feel the same way,” Charlotte quickly interjected, “getting to know you and seeing how incredible you are, has been a blessing. You’re so beautiful, Glow.”

Naomi couldn’t help but to shake her head and smile, Charlotte was going to make this difficult for her and she didn’t even realize it. “As I was saying, you make me feel things, more than friendship things.”

That made Charlotte smile even brighter, showing teeth, her entire face lighting up with happiness. “Like right now,” Naomi continued, “your smile makes my heart feel like it’s too big for my chest.”

If it were possible, the blonde’s smile grew even more, as she cupped Naomi’s cheek. The shorter woman leaned into the touch, not being able to help herself, even as her face sobered. Here came the hard part, and it was made all to worse seeing Charlotte’s ecstatic face falter, and an almost panicked look crossing her features. “I feel a “but” coming on,” Charlotte stated worriedly.

Naomi looked at her apologetically, aware how potentially painful this could be, but it was something that had to be done in order for them to have a chance. She was going to have to be completely honest with Charlotte, even if it could hurt her. She grabbed the hand that was cupping her cheek and gave it a comforting squeeze. “you’ve been incredible Char, and it would be so easy to let you sweep me off my feet, but I am so terrified of that.”

Charlotte’s brow furrowed in confusion, “why?”

Naomi hesitated slightly, before answering coming to the decision to be brutally honest, “you can be so manipulative, cold, and heinous,” she said deathly quietly.

Charlotte jumped away from her as if she had been struck, a look of shock and hurt on her face, “Naomi-.”

“I see what you do to the people close to you,” Naomi continued in that same quiet tone, ignoring Charlotte’s interruption, “the way you used your father, Becky, Sasha, and especially the way you strung Dana along. How can I know that you won’t do the same to me?”

Charlotte went pale as she was faced with the sins of her past. The guilt was clear as day on her face and it pained Naomi to see her so disturbed. “All I can ask of you is to trust me and give me a chance,” she stated almost as a plea rather than in assurance.

Naomi looked at her sadly, “I’ve given you a chance by being your friend, but if I let you in all the way, you’re gonna tear me apart, and even if you don’t, I can’t be with someone I do not trust.”

Charlotte looked as though the will to argue left her. Her shoulders sagged as she broke eye contact with Naomi in favor of looking at the ground. Naomi wondered what was going through her mind, believing that Charlotte was probably torturing herself with the ghosts of her past. She was going to comfort her in some way when Charlotte back up at her with quiet look of determination in her eyes, “You have every right in the world to be wary of me, I did things, a lot of things that keep me up at night. I can’t even look Dana in the face.”

While it was something off topic, Naomi came to a realization, “that’s why you didn’t take part in the under siege.”

Charlotte nodded solemnly, “I think I’ve hurt her enough to last a lifetime, including a good bulk of the Raw women’s locker room,” Charlotte paused momentarily, as though thinking over her next words, “and you didn’t go, and I wanted to spend time with you. At the time, I really didn’t realize why.”

Naomi smiled to herself as she thought back to how they had spent the night. It had been close to Halloween at the time, and that meant a plethora of scary movies on Netflix were watched. That was one of the first times they had spent quality time together without Becky being there to act as a tether between them.

“All I can say is that nothing has to happen between us now, and I will continue to gain your trust. Then hopefully, one day we will be at a place where you’re okay with giving me a chance.”

It only took Naomi a moment to mull over it. There was no harm in them being patient and allowing Charlotte to show herself to be trustworthy (more than she already has). Eventually, Naomi nodded, “I will give you that, and I must say, you wanting to give up your title for me, does go a long way but I still have my reservations.”

Charlotte’s optimism returned as she beamed at Naomi, showing all her teeth, “that seems fair, and we’ll take this at your pace, this friendship and whatever else it can be.”

Then, at the drop of a dime, Charlotte’s entire being changed. A particular glint came into her eyes, and her lips formed to a cocky smirk. It was like she was suddenly the Queen again, and the change in demeanor was rather alarming to Naomi. But before she could say anything, Charlotte dropped her title, letting hit the ground with a clank. She then took one step, closing the distance between them, and captured Naomi lips with her own.

Naomi kissed her back immediately, not putting up any resistance and lost herself in the feel of Charlotte’s soft lips. The kiss was soft, short, and sweet but still left quite the effect on both women.

It was Charlotte who pulled away first, but only far enough to rest her forehead against Naomi’s, who was breathless, a mixture of it being from the kiss and Charlotte’s incredible proximity.

The taller woman wasn’t fairing any better, if the shaky breath she let out against Naomi’s lips was anything to go by. “You kissed me back,” she began confidently, “I knew you would, you all but told me that you feel the same way.” Charlotte then pulled back even more to give Naomi an arrogant smile.

Naomi rolled her eyes, even as she couldn’t fight the smile that spread across her face. “You are such a cocky asshole, you know that?”

“Is it really arrogance if I’m right?”

“I think I like you better when you’re mopey,” Naomi stated.

“Love sick is more like it,” Charlotte corrected, pulling Naomi closer, and encircling her in her arms. Naomi took in the feel of being in Charlotte’s strong arms and realized she liked it, a lot. It felt right.

“I’ve been dying to hold you like this and it damn sure beats holding any title,” Charlotte remarked softly, becoming serious once again.

“You are really trying to make your case Ms. Flair,” Naomi teased.

Charlotte gave a slight shrug, “I’m just being truthful”.

Naomi gave her a rueful smile as she unwrapped Charlotte’s arms from around her and took a step back. Charlotte was making it incredibly tempting to just make the jump with her, and it took a lot more than Naomi thought it would, to keep her head. Being so close to Charlotte was only it worse.  

Charlotte smiled back at her, and the only way Naomi could describe it was lovingly, and it left a lump in her throat. That smile alone made her one step closer to being ready and made her believe in Charlotte Flair a little more.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there it is. In this story, I was aiming for making Naomi lovey dovey but sensible. It's not smart to jump into a relationship with someone who has Charlotte's history. The way I see it is that face!Charlotte is sweet, kind, and adorable even but that does not take away from her shady past. There may also be some of that still there, it most certainly shows in how cocky she still kinda is. I also feel as though Naomi is a forgiving person, that's a given with her even being friends with Charlotte and willing to bury their own little hatchet. But like I said, she is sensible and that means not jumping into the inferno with Charlotte, not matter how tempting it is. I kinda feel like Charlotte is rather charming (something she may have inherited from her father), and it does have its effects on Naomi, but she does her best to fight it.
> 
> Anyway, please leave a review and let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is connected to the previous chapter, and focuses on Naomi reacting to how awestruck Charlotte is about Asuka.

Naomi wouldn’t consider herself to be the jealous type, she had never been one to have a possessive nature, especially over someone she wasn’t even with. But the whole Charlotte Asuka thing lately had got to her. Everyone could see that the match they had at WrestleMania (that Charlotte lost) brought them closer, despite practically being strangers beforehand. It was jarring seeing Charlotte caught up in someone else like that, and it shouldn’t have bothered her as much as it did, they weren’t together. That was her own fault, due to her hesitance to start a relationship with Charlotte, for the things she had done in the past

The situation had been a battle between her mind and her heart. For the longest while now, her mind had been winning, keeping things between them on a friendly basis, with the occasional flirty instance. But lately with how Charlotte had been acting since WrestleMania, and even a little before then, her heart was being louder than before.

The way Charlotte swooned over Asuka, and constantly talked about her, irritated Naomi to no end, all the while making her heart break a little. Being aware of how she had no claim to Charlotte didn’t make anything easier.

Despite how Naomi had been lately, Charlotte found herself in Naomi’s hotel room, with them both lying on the bed, watching whatever they could find on tv. It was a few weeks after WrestleMania, and this was a night that Charlotte ensured would happen, them spending some alone time together. The distance that was growing between them lately was something Charlotte couldn’t stand for. She had hoped she hadn’t done anything wrong, and she was drawing blanks on anything she could have done that would have upset her friend (hopefully very near future girlfriend).

She had respected Naomi’s wish for time and space, ever since when she told Naomi how she felt, months ago. They had grown even closer since then, seemingly coming closer and closer to being something officially.

She came to the decision that they just needed to spend a night together alone, and just talk. Charlotte was hopeful that she would be able to get to the bottom of whatever was pulling Naomi away from her.

Thinking about the woman in question, Charlotte turned on her side to look at Naomi. The room was dark, save for the tv, and Charlotte watched the light play on her face. A dreamy smile crossed her features as she took in, once again, how beautiful Naomi was.

Her staring was eventually noticed, causing Naomi to look at her weirdly, “why are you looking at me like that?”

“Because you are the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen.” For the first time in what had to be weeks, Naomi smiled at her, brightly so. It made Charlotte melt on the inside.

Since their talk backstage, Charlotte made a habit of saying things like that, and it always got the same reaction out of Naomi, a bright smile and a flustered giggle. “Always the charmer.”

“It’s in my blood to charm beautiful women”.

Naomi’s smile then faltered, becoming strained, rather than genuine. Charlotte noticed the change and it baffled her. Usually, a comment like that would earn her an eye roll, not a fake smile. She was even more confused, and even a little hurt as Naomi turned away from her without a word and resumed watching tv. She continued to stare at Naomi, racking her brain as to what could be bothering her.

Naomi could feel her eyes on her but refused to look at her again. Her jealousy was getting the best of her and that charm line almost drew a snide comment about Asuka out of her. Luckily, she had the sense enough to stop herself. She also suddenly wanted Charlotte out of her room and far away from her. She hadn’t felt that way in nearly a year.

Charlotte sighed, tired of Naomi’s behavior, “Why are you mad at me?” she questioned defeatedly.

“I’m not mad at you,” Naomi replied quickly and sharply.

Her reply made Charlotte swallow thickly. Whatever the problem was, it was bigger than she thought. “Whatever it is, I’m sorry,” she said sincerely.

Her apology made Naomi feel guilty. Naomi turned to her and their eyes locked. They looked deeply into each other’s eyes, Charlotte searching for that familiar warmth she had come to associate with Naomi. All she found was Naomi’s guard being up.

Naomi was weighing her options, feeling conflicted. She could pull away and continue to act as nothing was wrong (while failing miserably to do so), or she could talk to Charlotte about Asuka. as well as them. But asking about Asuka felt like intruding on territory in which she had no right, especially with how the ball had been left in her court.

In the end, however, she relented.  Gathering her courage, she asked the question that had been nagging at her for the past few weeks, “is there something you want to tell me?”

Charlotte blinked in confusion, “No,” she said point blank.

Naomi gave her a look of distrust. It was unsettling, as well as the final straw. Charlotte sat up, propping herself up on her elbow. She looked Naomi dead in the eye, showing her seriousness and honesty, “I’m not lying, Glow”, she said firmly.

That made Naomi pause, the nickname mainly. Charlotte was the only one who called her that, and it was mainly for something important, sentimental. It made her defenses crack, and finally open up about what was eating away at her, “I’ve seen the way you are with her, Charlotte”, Naomi stated, her hurt shining on her face, and through her voice.

Charlotte’s brow furrowed in confusion, “The way I am with who?” she asked innocently.

“Asuka,” Naomi replied bitingly.

“Asuka?” Charlotte questioned incredulously, her voice rising a pitch.

“Yes, Asuka. You’ve been swooning over her since WrestleMania,” The accusation was clear in Naomi’s voice, but Charlotte didn’t react to it the way she thought she would.

Instead, Charlotte reacted with relief, happy that the problem wasn’t with something she did. Then, a breathy chuckle left her as she shook her head, “Glow, are you really jealous?”

Naomi’s jaw clenched in irritation. The fire growing her eyes could be seen and that immediately sobered Charlotte up. “I’m not laughing at you, just at the proposition of you thinking there was something between me and Asuka, all we have between is respect and friendship.” Charlotte quickly corrected.

Naomi didn’t look entirely convinced, “the way you are with her……”, she trailed off.

Charlotte shook her head, “doesn’t compare to the way I am with you, to how I feel about you, or to the way I am anxiously waiting for you to be ready to be with me.”

That stopped Naomi short, as her face softened. That familiar warmth that Charlotte couldn’t find earlier was now present. “You mean that?” she questioned softly

Charlotte nodded earnestly, “from the bottom of my heart. Nothing has changed the way I feel about you, if anything, my feelings for you have gotten stronger”.

Naomi looked to be embarrassed, feeling ashamed of herself for having pushed Charlotte away for the past few weeks. “I’m sorry, Charlotte, for the way I have been treating you. Even if you were involved with Asuka I shouldn’t have shut down on you like that.”

Charlotte shook off her apology, then went on to explain why there was no need for it. As she did so, Naomi examined her, taking in the how open and honest she was, as well as her the beauty she possessed, inside and out. She then thought about how much Charlotte had put into proving herself to be trustworthy, and to be worthy of a relationship. The way she let Naomi be the one to control the growth of their relationship, and how apparent it was that this Charlotte Flair was different from the one who terrorized Raw. She came to a decision.

Charlotte continued to drone on, unaware of the wheels turning in Naomi’s mind. She was made aware when Naomi reached up and grabbed her by the back of the head and pulled Charlotte’s mouth down to her own. The kiss sent an electric shock through Charlotte, making her gasp.

Charlotte took no time in kissing her back in full, seeking to make the embrace deeper. Naomi responded to her positively, opening up her mouth to her. it took no time for things to become heated, being a stark contrast to the soft, tentative kiss they had shared months ago.

Eventually, Charlotte had to pull back for air. She looked down at Naomi with hooded eyes and didn’t realize she had placed herself between Naomi’s legs until she felt them tighten around her. She shivered at the feeling and had to rein herself in before they moved too fast.

“Glow,” she began, her voice with even more gravel than usual. It sent a wave of heat through Naomi. She reached for Charlotte again, eager for another taste of her lips. Charlotte couldn’t help herself but to kiss her back.

“Glow.” She tried again, separating just for a second.

Naomi did hum back in answer but was less willing to pull away to form actual words.

“We need to talk,” Charlotte replied in between kisses. With a great deal of will power, Charlotte pulled herself away again. Naomi tried to follow her, but Charlotte was steadfast, despite the desire that was clogging her brain, making it hard to think about anything beyond Naomi’s lips, and how good her body felt pressed against hers.

Naomi stared up at her with smoldering eyes, breathing heavily. Her own thoughts were muddled, with the only clear thought being Charlotte’s mouth was delicious enough to drown in. “Haven’t we spent enough time talking for the past year?” She questioned breathlessly.

Charlotte licked her lips, breathing deeply, “maybe, but if we were able to stick to just talking for that long then we can talk for a few minutes.”

Naomi shifted beneath her, trying to get even closer, “what the matter?” she questioned curiously.

Charlotte then smiled softly, eyes shining with love. That was the only way Naomi could explain the mistiness in her gaze. “I have wanted this day to happen for so long, and I need to see that we are on the same page. Are you really ready for this?”

Naomi nodded, reaching up to brush a strand of hair from Charlotte’s face, making the blonde smile even brighter. “I think I’ve been ready longer than I realized, if the bad case of jealousy was anything to go by.”

Charlotte’s adoring smile turn into an arrogant smirk, “you really were jealous, huh? Got it that bad for me?”

Naomi rolled her eyes, “my God, way to ruin the moment. Remind me again why I’m into you?”

Charlotte’s smirk turned into a shit eating grin, “cause I’m hot, charming, talented, and better than everyone else,” she listed, before leaning down to mouth at Naomi’s neck.

Naomi wanted to give a retort, but her breath caught in her throat as Charlotte’s teeth grazed a sensitive spot. The blonde caught her reaction, making that spot the focal point of her attention.

Naomi moaned and inclined her head in a particular way to give Charlotte more access. She slid a hand up the blonde’s tank, feeling the corded muscles shift with Charlotte’s every move.

Charlotte shivered at sensation as she brought her mouth to Naomi’s. A pathetic sound that was something between a whine and a moan escaped her as nails teasingly raked down her back. Another similar sound left her as Naomi did it again, harder this time. Naomi pulled back from the kiss as much as she could, with a look of pleasurable surprise, “you like that?”

Charlotte blushed as Naomi smirked at her new discovery: Charlotte Flair liked a little bit of pain. Intrigued, she snaked her other hand up to Charlotte’s hair and gave a tug. The way Charlotte’s eyes widened and the way she gasped gave her even more confirmation. Using her hips and another tug of hair (harder this time), Naomi turned them over. She straddled the blonde, taking in her agape mouth and dilated eyes.

“That was really hot,” Charlotte admitted. Naomi smiled confidently as she sat up and pulled her shirt over her head, leaving her in her bra. She hardly gave Charlotte time to react as she leaned down and gave her neck a rather hard bite.

“Fuck,” Charlotte growled. Warm hands clasped Naomi’s yoga pants clad hips before Naomi found herself on her back once more. Charlotte wasted no time in eagerly kissing her again, harder this time. Naomi nipped harshly at her bottom lip, nearly drawing blood. “Glow,” Charlotte whined.

“You like that, baby girl?” Naomi questioned against her lips.

“I fucking love it,” Charlotte growled back. Naomi chuckled and tried to roll them over again but was stopped by Charlotte using her bigger size to her advantage. Charlotte pulled back to look down at Naomi with a heated expression, breathing heavily. Naomi had an inkling that she was looking at Charlotte the same way.

‘I’m gonna eat you alive, Glow,” Charlotte promised darkly. The woman in question smirked at her challengingly.

* * *

 

Naomi sighed contentedly, relaxation settling in her bones. Charlotte laid on top of her, placing soft kisses along her neck. Naomi hummed at the sensation as she traced patterns across the blonde’s back. “That was amazing”, she remarked softly.

Charlotte chuckled lowly, “told you I was better than everyone else.”

Naomi froze, her tracing fingers stopping in their path. “I’m not even gonna dignify that with a response.”

A happy, bubbly laugh erupted from Charlotte as she placed herself on her forearms to meet Naomi’s eyes. Charlotte’s face beamed in happiness, making Naomi grin brightly. That part of Charlotte, the sweet, kind woman who was nothing but bright smiles made the cocky queen tolerable. “In all seriousness,” Charlotte began, “that was incredible, _you_ were incredible. But I never imagined that our first time would be so heated.”

Their first time together had been so intense mainly due to the tension that had been steadily building since Charlotte’s first night on Smackdown (maybe even before then). They hadn’t liked each other at the time, but they had eyes, and the competitiveness added a particular edge to it. During that time, Naomi’s attraction to Charlotte was something she would have never dreamed of indulging in. It really didn’t take long for such a mindset to change, due to the changes Charlotte had undergone.

Another part of making their first time so charged was Naomi exploiting her new discovery. “I never imagined that you would have a pain kink.”

Immediately, Charlotte’s face reddened. She attempted to shield her blush by burying her face in the crook of Naomi’s neck. “Please, do not tell Becky. She would never let me hear the end of it.”

“Don’t worry baby girl, your secret is safe with me,” Naomi reassured before placing a kiss on Charlotte’s temple.

The blonde hummed contentedly, burrowing further into Naomi’s shoulder. The pair became silent as fatigue set in. A yawn escaped Charlotte, catching Naomi’s attention, “sleepy?”

“I always get sleepy after I eat,” Charlotte replied cheekily and tiredly, beginning to doze off.

Naomi smirked at Charlotte’s joke opting not to retort. After some time, she noticed how Charlotte’s breathing evened out, signaling her to be asleep. She gave her a soft kiss on the forehead, “sweet dreams, baby girl”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there it is, please leave me a comment telling me what you think and what I could do to improve


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte and Naomi's first date. Keep in mind, Charlotte is still a face here, as that was the case when I started this chapter, shows how long it took me to get this one out. Had several bouts of writer's block, along with school and work getting in the way.

Charlotte skimmed her hands over the front of dress, taking in her profile in the mirror. She had to ensure that every detail, from her makeup, to her dress and hair was perfect. The occasion didn’t call for anything less.

She heaved a big and nervous breath. The weight of the situation was not lost on her. After almost a year of friendship and good behavior, she finally earned a date with Naomi. And Naomi deserved the best, and that included Charlotte at her best in all areas.

She was sweet, kind, and so goodly natured. Her smile was brighter than the sun itself, and whenever Charlotte saw it, especially if it was directed at her, everything inside of her would melt. Just thinking about it made a warm and happy sensation spread throughout her person.

It also steeled her determination even more to ensure that this date went perfect. She was going to impress, charm, and sweep Naomi right off her feet. But more importantly, she'd show Naomi even more that she was worth the chance.

There had been so much hesitation from Naomi about Charlotte. Which Charlotte could understand, her past behavior would make anyone weary. But she never let that deter her in her hope of something happening between them.

The past year, they had spent so much time together, getting to know each other better, and Charlotte falling for Naomi even more each day. And seemingly, Charlotte gaining Naomi's trust, favor, and affections. Tonight was just the night to seal the deal on them, to show Naomi that this wasn’t a mistake and Charlotte wasn’t going to hurt her.

Charlotte continued to stare at herself in the mirror, aware how visible her nerves were in her eyes.  Her heart rate was already abnormally fast, and she knew once she was in the presence of Naomi it would be off the charts. She swallowed thickly in an attempt to get ahold of herself, but it did little to quell the butterflies in her stomach.

“Get it together, Flair,” she muttered to her reflection. She feigned a confidence she wasn’t really feeling. Setting her jaw and steeling her eyes, she went to fetch Naomi from her hotel room.

Naomi was staying only a few doors down from her and Charlotte couldn’t help but to partly wish that their rooms had been further apart. It would have given her more time build up her confidence.

Regardless, when she made it to Naomi's door, whatever bravado she had been faking left her as she prepared to knock. She stood there staring at the door dumbly, fist raised as her mind raced with the ways in which tonight could go horribly wrong. She could make a fool of herself in a multitude of embarrassing ways, come off as the player she was constantly and wrongly assumed to be, or worse come off as the asshole she was trying to prove was long dead and gone.

Before she could get herself to knock, the door opened, revealing Naomi in a tightfitting dark blue dress. Charlotte couldn't help it as her jaw dropped as she took in Naomi's appearance. She looked rather foolish with her fist raised and mouth hanging open.

That didn’t stop Naomi from giving her a bright grin. The shorter woman gave her a once over and her smile widened even more, “you look amazing.”

“I was going to say the same about you,” Charlotte replied after a beat, finally snapping out of her daze.

Naomi let out a small chuckle, “I'd expect more from you, smooth talker".

Charlotte smirked down at her, feeling her confidence come back, “your beauty left me speechless.”

Naomi rolled her eyes as though exasperated. She knew this evening would be filled with compliments. It was second nature to Charlotte, charming anyone and everyone who caught her eye. But a serious look came over Charlotte's face, and her eyes shone with sincerity. “I'm being serious, Glow. I was at a loss for words when I saw you. Truth be told, even before I saw you. I was trying to gather up the courage to get this night started before you opened the door.”

Naomi nodded, “I heard you approach my door and waited for you to knock. When you didn’t knock, I looked through the peephole and saw you just standing there,” she then grabbed Charlotte's hands in her own and gave them a squeeze, “there's no reason to be nervous. It’s our first date date, but it’s just us still. We already know each other.”

“I know,” Charlotte began, “but I want this night to be perfect. You deserve nothing less and I just want to show you that I'm serious about us.”

“I know you are,” Naomi said softly, running a thumb over Charlotte's knuckles. “I wouldn't have given you the time of day if I thought you weren’t serious. Alright?”

For a second, they stood there silently searching each other's eyes, with Naomi waiting on a response from Charlotte, who was far too stunned at the revelation that Naomi believed in her sincerity. “Alright?” Naomi reiterated again with emphasis.

After a moment of hesitation, Charlotte gave her a small smile, “alright,” she agreed softly.

Naomi smiled softly at her, before lightly grabbing the blonde by the chin, leaning up and having her a soft peck on the lips. She pulled away slightly, seeing the light blush in Charlotte’s cheeks and how cloudy her eyes were. She smirked, relishing in the constant effect she had over the blonde. At first, it had been something that had baffled her and something she had thought Charlotte played up to fool her, a way to get into her pants or make it easier to obtain her championship. But over time, Naomi realized that Charlotte really wasn’t one for manipulation and wore her heart on her sleeve, and she just simply mesmerized the blonde. It was both flattering and amusing.

“Shall we go then?” Naomi asked lowly.

Charlotte blinked several times coming out of her trance, she smiled down at Naomi adoringly before offering her arm, “let’s go”. Naomi took the offered arm and they headed out for dinner.

On their way out of the hotel, Charlotte insisted on opening all the doors for Naomi, and practically power walked to beat Naomi to the car (which didn’t take much considering her long legs) and hold passenger door open for her as well. Naomi regarded her with a raised eyebrow, to which Charlotte simply grinned. “Southern hospitality,” she explained. Naomi scoffed at her, eliciting a chuckle from Charlotte. The tall blonde wasted no time in climbing into the passenger seat, excitement broiling in her veins.

The drive to the restaurant was filled with light and easy chatter. There wasn’t anything significant or of much purpose discussed, but it was an example of how easy and natural things were between them. Nothing was forced or contrived, and even if they didn’t talk, they could sit together in comfortable and easy silence. It made the weight on Charlotte’s shoulders lift considerably, killing a great bulk of her nerves.

Since as it had been Charlotte had been the one to ask her out, Naomi decided that it should be her to decide where they would eat. Charlotte had told her to dress rather formally, and that gave Naomi an inkling in which spot Charlotte would choose. Sure enough, they pulled up to the fanciest and priciest restaurant in the city. Naomi regarded Charlotte with a look once they parked, “really? You didn’t have to choose this place, I would have been fine with any other restaurant”

Charlotte gave a bashful shrug, “it’s the best restaurant in town, and the best is what you deserve.”

Naomi melted at that and smiled adoringly, “you are really sweet, you know that?”

Charlotte gave another embarrassed shrug, “I try”.

Naomi then gave her a cheeky before climbing out of the car (much to the displeasure of Charlotte) and heading over to the driver’s side and opening the door for Charlotte. Naomi grinned mischievously  and offered her hand. Charlotte let out an amused laugh and took the offered hand. They then went into the restaurant with their hands and fingers interlinked.

Charlotte had made sure to have reservations, and they were able to get a table immediately upon arrival. They had a small, two person table in a secluded corner of the restaurant, giving them quite the privacy.

The waitress came to them shortly, after they had been seated, with menus in hand. Naomi took hers from the waitress, giving her a friendly smile as she did so. Naomi watched as Charlotte did the same thing, which was peculiar.

Any other time she had been out to eat  with Charlotte (all those other times not dates and usually with other people), the blonde could never pass the opportunity to make a light pass their waitress. It was never anything offensive but always enough to garner a reaction from them. Either they would be flustered or return the flirtatious favor.

Feeling Naomi's stare on her, Charlotte looked up from her menu confused, “what?”

 Naomi gave her a bright grin and shook head, “nothing”.

Charlotte frowned, unsure what to think but decided to let it go and went back to her menu. “Have any idea about what you want?” she questioned, eyes scanning the burger section.

“I'm not entirely sure,” Naomi replied, opening her own menu, “I am in the mood for some seafood, though. You?”

Charlotte shrugged, “I'm in the mood for something more simple".

Naomi glanced over to see what Charlotte could have been talking about and rolled her  eyes when she saw what the section she was looking at, “Charlotte, I am certain they don’t serve those nasty ass banana burgers and this isn’t the place e to have a burger anyway".

Charlotte’s head snapped quickly, her face decorated with an expression of annoyance, “they aren’t nasty and there is no place too classy for a burger.”

Naomi scoffed, “they are nasty. How the hell does a banana complement beef? Let alone all that nasty other stuff that goes on it.”

“Don't knock it till you try it,” The blonde argued. Naomi only shook her head before returning to her menu. Charlotte allowed her eyes to linger on her for a second before doing the same. “One of these days I’m gonna get to try one,” she murmured softly.

Naomi's flickered up to see Charlotte still scanning the menu, almost innocently. Her eyes dropped back down as she fought off a smile, “never in a million years.”

“You probably used to say the same thing about ever dating me,” Charlotte replied.

The really caught Naomi's attention. She looked up to see the blonde smirking confidently. “Are you really comparing yourself to those nasty ass burgers?”

Charlotte’s smirk remained in place, “I'm just saying. You probably never thought you'd like me enough to date me but here we are.”

“I didn’t start liking you until you stopped being an asshole…… for the most part,” Naomi shot back.

Charlotte stopped short as she tried to think of a snarky response, but came up short. “Well, you got me there,” she agreed reluctantly.

Naomi gave her a wink, before looking back at her menu. They fell silent then, but it wasn't anything awkward.  After a while, the waitress came over and took their order. Naomi noticed again how Charlotte behaved herself with the waitress. But still didn’t say anything of it. She wasn’t one to praise somebody for doing the bare minimum, and it was common sense to not flirt with other people on a date.

Conversation picked up again between them once the waitress was gone. It was light and they mainly discussed what they were going to do over the holidays. It was far too early in their relationship to spend the Christmas together, but a part of Charlotte wanted to ask to spend it with Naomi's family anyway.

Their food came after about a 20 minute wait or so, and they took no time in diving in. Charlotte settling on a steak, and  Naomi getting a lobster dish. Their conversation continued as they ate. Their talks became a bit heavier over their meal.

“What made you change?” Naomi asked through a bit of potatoes.

Charlotte took a sip of wine as she contemplated the answer. It was a loaded one. “you and Becky. Getting a taste of my own medicine when I came to Smackdown, and realizing that I was just an awful person. The things I did…..” she trailed off with a shudder, looking down at the table in shame. “the things I did keep me up at night,” she continued quietly.

Naomi reached across the table and grabbed her hand, giving it a comforting squeeze. “I have no doubt in my mind that you have changed. The guilt you feel highlights that.”

Charlotte smiled sincerely, “that means a lot to me,” her smile then became sly, “does that mean I have a good chance of getting into your pants tonight?” Naomi pulled her hand away and folded her arms, giving Charlotte a withering look. The blonde erupted in laughter, “I'm kidding. I know it may be hard to believe but I have never been a player.”

Naomi looked at her skeptically, “really?”

“Really,” Charlotte assured her, “I'm not my dad".

“But you flirt like him,” Naomi countered.

“True,” Charlotte conceded, “but I actually respect women and don't see them as conquest. Nor am I out to sleep with a thousand women in my lifetime.”

Charlotte’s attempt at humor worked, making Naomi relax and laugh a little, “that's nice to know,” she began, “I must admit I was worried about that.”

“It’s a common misconception. But trust me, casual usually isn’t my thing. When I like someone, I _like_ them; and you are far too incredible for some fling,” Charlotte stated earnestly and honestly.

Naomi's brown eyes warmed as a lovely smile crossed her face. She didn’t reply with words but the expression on her face told Charlotte all she needed to know.

They finished their meal, continuing conversation. Charlotte paid bill (after fervently rejecting Naomi's suggestion to split the bill). They then headed out of the restaurant, Charlotte keeping to her chivalrous behavior, opening every door for Naomi.

However, once it came to say goodnight in front of Naomi's hotel room. She suddenly froze, unsure what to do or how to proceed. She wasn’t sure if a kiss would be welcomed and quite frankly, she most certainly would love to spend the night with the woman she had been pining after, for the past year. The question of asking to spend the night was on the tip of her tongue.

Her uncertainty was obvious in her eyes and body language. She stood before Naomi Naomi grabbed her hands, giving them a squeeze, “nervous again?”

“Yeah,” Charlotte admitted, opting to look down at their intertwined hands, rather than Naomi's studying gaze.

“We just have tell each other goodnight” Naomi offered quietly. Though, Naomi herself was torn on how she wanted the night to end. There was a low, warm buzz beneath her skin and the scent of Charlotte's perfume invaded her senses. But they had agreed to things slow.

Charlotte looked up at her then, eyes darker than before. She could see the same look reflected in Naomi's eyes, and made up her mind. Cupping Naomi's face with both hands, Charlotte leaned down and gave her a deep kiss. Naomi returned it, pulling Charlotte closer by the waist.

The embrace quickly became heated. Soon, Charlotte was placing kisses along Naomi's neck, something that the shorter woman welcomed happily, leaning her head away to make more room.

The world around them evaporated, which was rather problematic. They were out in the hallway, where anyone could see them and unfortunately, someone did.

The sound of a giggle and the click of a phone camera alerted them of someone's presence. They broke away bewildered, and slowly turned their heads to see Asuka with her phone in hand.

Charlotte’s face blanched as Naomi tensed up against her.

“You two are cute,” Asuka noted with an evil smile. “How long do you think it will take for these to go viral?”

“Asuka, delete those photos,” Charlotte said lowly and dangerously, pointing an accusing finger at the empress.

That made Asuka's smile turn into a Cheshire grin. She gave the pair a wink before sprinting down the corridor to her room. Charlotte wasted no time in taking off after her, her heels be damned.

Naomi stood stock still, almost in a state of shock about the night of events. There was no telling how far they would have went had Asuka interrupted, or worse, someone else could have came upon them.

Her phone then began to insistently buzz in her purse. A sense of worry bubbled up in her stomach, a hunch of what it could be. Pulling her phone out, she could see that all the notifications came from Twitter.


End file.
